gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
Death in the Coliseum
Death in the Coliseum is a short story set during Teridax's final battle with the Toa Metru, the events of which occur in both the Deserts of Death universe and the Gigas Magna storyline. Story Makuta Teridax, almighty leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, killer of Toa and ruler of Metru Nui, cackled as the six Toa confronted him. They stood feebly before him, Turaga Lhikan's limp body stretched out on the ground, the Kanohi Vahi in his claws. It was so ironic that they had appeared to save their precious Matoran after he had put them to sleep. Typical Toa: always arriving late at their own expense. For a moment, he considered putting on the Kanohi Vahi and killing them all now, but there was no fun in that. He wanted one last chance to use his Krahkaan before his discarded it onto their corpses and wore the Vahi for eternities to come. He activated the Mask of Shadows and gazed into the very souls of the Toa. He didn't even need his Kanohi to know how they felt, but it still unnerved him. Their sheer determination to splatter his circuits across the gates to Metru Nui were a bit scary, to think beings so "good" could even consider it. He shuddered and opened his mouth to snap a flashy insult at them before they bit the dust, but a fireball struck him in the arm. He nearly dropped the Vahi. "Why are you so eager to destroy your own creation, Toa?" he sneered as he turned to face the Toa of fire. He pulled his fist back, ready to launch a bolt of white-hot plasma, but a tornado suddenly opened up around him, wrenching the Vahi out of his hands. He couldn't move; he couldn't get the Vahi back like this! His eyes blazed red as two eyebeams struck the Toa of air in the chest. He cringed and fell to the ground. Teridax willed a shadow hand and hurled it at the Toa of fire, but his Huna glowed and he disappeared. "Matau!" shouted the Toa of water as she dodged the shadow hand to reach him. A well-aimed bolt of shadow that snaked from Teridax's long bony fingertips struck her in the head, stunning her and knocking off her Kanohi Rau. Another bolt of shadow, and the Toa of ice dropped his weapons and clutched his knee. A rock struck Teridax in the back of the head, and there was a glint of gold as the Vahi flew through the air, into the hands of the Toa of stone, who jumped into the air and threw it against the floor. It smashed Teridax roared as it's energies seeped away and the pieces were pounded beneath the Toa of stone's foot. "You can kiss your empire goodbye!" he laughed. Before Teridax could react, another rock hit him in the head. This time, the Toa of fire showed himself but his stone had already left a nasty dent in the grant mask of Shadows. Teridax was fuming with rage, his great plans were foiled by Toa! Burning with rage, he stood to his full height and blasted the Toa of stone with a bolt of molecular disruption. The bolt struck the Toa in the knee, reducing his leg to atoms. His howls of pain died down as Teridax touched the wound, infecting it with his Rahkshi power over poison. The Toa of earth roared and charged towards him, earthshock drills buzzing like a million Nui-Kopen in his fists. Teridax teleported a few steps to the right and tripped him up, sending him flying towards the Toa of fire and shredding their armor by accident. "You Toa. Let me know when a real challenge gets here." Marking his own words, he sent another shadow hand at the Toa of fire. He managed to jump out of the way, but the Toa of Earth wasn't so lucky; he didn't even scream as he plunged into Teridax's torso. "You monster!" roared Vakama. "I'll take that as a compliment!" laughed Teridax as a bolt of chain lightning darted from his fingers and caught the Toa of fire in the chest. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground, his torso steaming. He was alive, but Teridax didn't care: he had a special fate planned for the legendary leader of this particular Toa team. The Toa of air created a burst of wind that knocked Teridax off his feet. He was back up at his full height, ready to overpower the Toa of air in less than a second, but the Toa of water was in the way, her Rau not properly on her head but otherwise unharmed. He grabbed her in one hand and kicked the Toa of air in the head, then swung the Toa of water over the edge, towards some particularly sharp rocks. He frowned as she stopped in midair and snarled when he realized the Toa of ice's Kanohi Matatu was glowing. Teridax held in his temper until Nokama was back on the ground, then turned around and shot a blast of disintegration at the Toa of air, who had thought it was a good idea to sneak up behind him. He screamed and fell to the ground, his left arm crumbling to dust. "No..." he gasped. "Please... no more..." "Have pride in your last words, Toa," sneered Teridax, "Or you will go down on the wall of history as 'The Toa who surrendered' or 'The Toa who begged Makuta Teridax for mercy.' Well, now I shall do your kind a favor and wipe you out of existence, unworthy one of the title 'Toa'!" Teridax poised himself in a position where he could stab the Toa easier. But as he brought his blade down, there was a flash of white, and the next thing he knew, he couldn't move. He was trapped in a huge ice cube and only his head was sticking out. "Nice distraction, Matau!" chuckled the Toa of ice as he gasped for breath. Teridax couldn't see him; if he could, the Toa would be on the floor, burning from his heat vision. "Distraction?" yelled Matau as he whimpered over his lost arm. Teridax may have been looking at where Matau had been, but he could tell the Toa of ice had turned to address him. "Now, 'Makuta,'" he spat, "we shall do your kind a favor and remove this unworthy being from existence." He heard the clang of tools as Nokama channeled her elemental water energies to create a bubble of water around his head. He couldn't breathe! He was drowning! Teridax tried to scream, but more water flooded into his mouth. It burnt his lungs like acid. He couldn't do anything! He felt the pressure of the water increasing as Nokama struggled against him. The pressure was too great. First the Krahkaan split in half, its pieces dug into him, then his face split open, and finally, his entire head was destroyed. He was dead... for good. Nuju eyed the ice block that held Teridax's headless corpse. Was he really dead? he wondered. There was only one way to find out. He took a step forwards and kicked the ice with all his might. Pain surged through his foot, but he didn't care. Whenua and Onewa had suffered more. He didn't even nurse his foot as the ice, and the frozen body inside, shattered into a million icy shards. Their deed was done; Teridax was definitely dead. ---- Nuju groaned as he hauled the last Matoran pod into the Coliseum. Vakama was with them, only just alive; Matau was still whining about his arm, and Nokama had stopped helping him at least 200 pods ago. "Now what?" whined Matau as he leaned on one of the canisters. "Calm down Matau," replied Nokama. Matau sighed and closed his eyes, still leaning against the canister. Suddenly, to everyone's amazement, he began to glow. He noticed, and his eyes were wide with fear, but he didn't move as he began to shrink. About a sixth of the pods glowed with energy and actually opened. Matoran climbed out, blinking as the sun stung their eyes. Nokama placed her hand on one, forcing Nuju to follow suit. He felt like he was having all his power stripped from him; it was painful yet surprisingly calming. When he opened his eyes, he too was small. It didn't take him long to realize what had happened: they were Turaga now. They had sacrificed their power for the Matoran, but only half of them were awake. He glanced at Vakama, who limped over to the nearest canister and placed his hand on it. He closed his eyes, and energy flashed through another sixth of the canisters. He began to shrink, but he wasn't stopping. He was now a Turaga, but he was still going, sacrificing more than just his Toa power for the Matoran. Nuju suddenly realized what he was doing. "No! Don't!" shouted Nuju in a wheezy voice that he hoped would never be his. Vakama ignored him, as another sixth flashed with energy; then, nothing. The entire population was awake, but Vakama had run out of Toa energy and had tapped into his own life-force, literally sacrificing himself for the Matoran. Nuju was at his side just after he hit the ground, but Vakama was already dead. It wasn't until then that Nuju realized over a thousand Matoran were looking at him. He steadied himself on his new ice pick and turned around to address them. "My friends, it is my sorrowful duty to inform you... of the death of a hero... someone who truly gave himself for you to blink now in this very light. A true Matoran, a true Toa, and a true Turaga... "Come. None of you know the story: a tale that I am about to tell of villains, death and sorrow, yet still a story of friendships, triumphs and happiness, that will be remembered from this moment, when my words echo off the walls of this Coliseum, until the end of time. So I will tell you the story of my fallen brother, one who was true to the three virtues, unity, duty and destiny... "In the time before time..." Characters *Teridax *The Toa Metru *Over 1,000 Matoran Trivia *It has been confirmed that in the Gigas Magnan version of this story, the destroyed Vahi is actually a fake. The real one's status is currently unknown. *One plot hole is the fact that Teridax drowned, which is impossible as Makuta do not breathe. However, this story serial was written before this was covered in the story. **This does not apply in the Gigas Magna storyline, where, although it is not necessary for Makuta Antidermis to receive air, any bodies that a Makuta should inhabit must receive nutrition or else slowly die. Category:Deserts of Death universe Category:Gigas Magna Storyline